


Smile

by Kiniiru



Category: Shi ga Futari wo Wakatsu made | Until Death Do Us Part
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiniiru/pseuds/Kiniiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru meets Haruka in the kitchen at night after he saved her from death, however realized he failed again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any huge mistakes - I apologize in advance.  
> If you're willing to leave a comment, go ahead. :)

Haruka felt the smooth fingertips Mamoru left on her while checking her wounds. Her sight was blurry and she didn't see anything clear, didn't hear anything clear. Her head fell down while her hair touched the ground, forming a fragile pattern on the floor that was splattered with dark, dark blood. Mamoru didn't say anything, but his hand didn't leave her back that was covered with slices. After a while of silence he slowly grabbed her with his rough hands, however he tried to let them feel smooth to her. He took Haruka on his arms and carried her all the way back to their home. They didn't speak, but Haruka knew he was worrying. She felt it in the way he walked, the way his feet were just a moment too fast for the usually serene guy, she felt it in the way he breathed, tried to calm himself but didn't manage. Her eyes closed, slowly slowly, and she felt how darkness filled her body and let her drift away from all the pain and all the thoughts. The last thing she heard was Mamoru's voice, a littlebit too high and too loud, who called her name over and over and told her in his rough, unfriendly way to stay awake. Nevertheless his voice was deep, harsh and husky at the same time, raspling her fear into little fragments and let them rest on the ground. She smelled him, this smell like the sea and the forests. And while she concentrated on this things with all her might, the man who carried her became faster and faster, because he knew there wasn't much time left. 

 

There were voices, quite far away and resounding in her head, but they were there. Haruka slowly opened her eyes and bright, clear light dazzled them and she blinked, one times, two times, before she turned her head.  
The back of the man who saved her came in her sight, filling the room with his dark presence, and she opened her lips to whisper one or two words only he could hear. His eyes widened and he turned around when he met the smile of the girl lying in the bed with this pale, little face. Smiling like nothing happened and like she felt nothing. He clenched his teeth, couldn't say anything as he realized her facial expression. He wasn't there to protect her, he realized that while sitting in this room and waiting for her to wake up. But she didn't as fast as he expected her to, and even now she didn't say any harsh words to him – there was just this smile, friendly and calm, and he knew she wouldn't blame him. She never did, not even once. Because she liked him, and he knew that, he could see it everytime when he looked into her deep, deep blue eyes and was being shocked by how they pulled him in, made him unable to do anything against it – he was blind, he shouldn't have seen such a thing, but he did.  
But he didn't show anything like that. He rejected her, one time after another, and the thing he knew the most was that it hurt her. Every single time. And even then she didn't tell him to leave her, didn't tell him to stop, but just smiled and let it be.  
Haruka raised her hand to made him come to her bed and he followed the slight movement like a puppet being pulled by strings. Her lips opened again, she seemed to hesitate, but then called out words which perfectly matched to him, formed a sentence.  
„You did well, Mamoru.“  
The blind man took a chair and sat down next to her while her clear eyes followed every single of his movements which were like a tiger's, slowly, powerful and yet controlled. She loved watching him like that, watching his muscles move under his skin that was covered with scars, just like her back was now. They looked at each other without saying a word, but they knew they made it again this time, and each one wasn't able to leave each other's side but wasn't able to get closer to another as well.  
Haruka smiled. She knew he knew that she suffered, but she didn't confirm it. She never did, because she didn't want to burden Mamoru, although she knew she did. And it made her hesitate every single time they got in another dangerous situation again. Seeing him walking in front of her with his sword, waiting for the danger to come, ready to protect her because she wasn't able to do it herself and therefore told him she wanted him to stay. She never understood why he followed her order. He just did.  
Her hand trembled, trying to hide the urge to touch his face, this face with the scars that made him unbelievably strong and unique. She didn't ever touch them although she loved the way his lips twitched while managing a smile that was so, so rare and so, so precious to her, and she loved the way his eyes were staring but at the same time glowing in concentration with this beautiful color she loved even more. She knew he noticed what was going on with her and so she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. But her hand didn't let go of the sheets she was laying in, and she knew he noticed that as well. Nevertheless, she didn't move, not a single muscle, and she didn't touch him. She never did. She was never able to, and it ached in her heart when she thought of that, but it was okay. As long as he didn't leave her.  
Haruka calmed her breath until her body fell into deep sleep. She didn't forget Mamoru sitting by her side and observing her all the time, but she tried to ignore it. It was all she could do while laying there and managing to recover so that he wouldn't have to worry anymore. 

 

When Haruka opened her eyes, there was nothing but dark in the room, only intersected by her breaths which she tried to suppress as much as she could. Her eyes slowly wandered off to her side where she expected Mamoru to sit and watch over her. But the chair he sat on before was empty and after a while of looking she let out a slight sigh. The young girl glanced up to the ceiling and smiled. She should have foreseen that, but this guy was just unpredictable. As her glance wandered off through the room again she was surprised by how familiar the setting was. Her eyes opened up wide when she realized she wasn't in the hospital anymore. She looked at her body which was freed from all the needles that were stuck into her when she was operated. She lifted up her hands which had a slight glow in the moonlight that crossed the room through the gab between the curtains. Her body managed to move when she sat up and tried to walk. A slight pain raised up her spine everytime she moved a foot but she didn't let go and opened the door of her room.  
The house was dark and silent, she expected nobody to be awake. She made her way down the stairs, slowly and quietly, only her breaths made little noises when another ache ran down her body. After some while she reached the kitchen and raised her hand to get a glass. Her throat was dry and she needed something to drink. But just when she wanted to fill the glass with water, her hands began to tremble and her fingers couldn't hold the glass. It fell down and shattered on the ground. It wasn't that loud, but she knew it was loud enough to make Mamoru wake up. Her teeth clenched when she squatted down and reached after the shattered glass. When she looked up again, she saw the silhouette of the sword man standing in front of her and looking down on her. She gave him a light smile while she managed to get up with the fragments of glass in her hand. He looked at her without a word, but she knew he couldn't see her and so she got herself another glass and filled it with water. Leaning herself at the counter she gave the glance back to him and drank. With a slight sigh the man relaxed. „What are you doing here anyways?“, he asked with a voice that was supressed, but his voice after all. Haruka smiled. „I just wanted to drink something.“, she answered. That was the truth, but the sword man didn't seem to be satisfied with this. „How is your body?“, he asked and she could see he was insecure for a moment. Her smile didn't vanish. „I'm okay, don't worry. Really.“, she said although the pain crossed her body each few seconds. Mamoru didn't seem to believe her but he didn't ask any more things either. They stood there in the kitchen silently until Haruka put her glass back to the counter. Her eyes looked up to him and she was glad there was a moment when she could see his face without the glasses although it was dark and she didn't get much of his facial features, but it was enough. His eyes were clear although they didn't see anything and while observing his face Haruka felt a warm feeling coming up inside her heart. Without even thinking about it, she reached out to the man's face and touched the skin. It was warm and rough, and the scars didn't make it any better, but she enjoyed the feeling of touching him while caressing his skin with her fingertips, slowly, gently, barely touching. It was just how she imagined it to be.  
His voice cut through the dark after a moment, raspy and deep. „What are you doing?“, he asked and she knew the moment she experienced was over. She let his face go and looked down to the floor. He couldn't imagine the expression crossing her face, a littlebit sad, just like her smile when she answered. „Nothing. I'm sorry.“ She pulled herself together and started walking back to her bedroom, leaving a paralyzed Mamoru back in the kitchen. The man touched the parts she touched and felt a heat rushing through his body for just a second. He shrugged, then made his way back to his room. He didn't want to feel this way although he couldn't do anything against it. This night, neither of them got any sleep again.


End file.
